1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mounting arrangement for mounting an optical member to an oblong luminaire.
2. Related Technology
Oblong luminaires are well known in the lighting industry and are commercially available for a variety of applications. Especially for the lighting of interior areas a number of respective luminaire models is available. For industrial or commercial areas the use of cost efficiently designed luminaires is common. These luminaires are usually provided with a basic functionality, lacking the possibility to adapt the light emission to various needs, which might arise in the course of time.
Furthermore, considering the weight and dimension of oblong luminaires, installing respective devices requires significant efforts; in many cases a plurality of skilled workers and auxiliary personal is mandatory, adding to substantial installation costs.